Template talk:Race Navibox
What are they? What is the name of Enel's race...? There were 3 sky peoples, Shandians and Skypieans are the first two... Its only Enel's mini-series that brought it to light because no one had previously released they were from another race before. One-Winged Hawk 00:38, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :He's most likely skypiean if not Blikan (from his home island). In any case the Shandians, Skypieans, the third sky race, and the Spaceys are all aliens from the moon.Mugiwara Franky 04:02, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Well, I see Skypiea as the name of all cloud islands and Bilkia just being one of these island like Angel island so I would include him and his Priest as Skypieans Joekido 07:41, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :Well each of three figures on the moon drawings were meant to be the three races of the sky (someone pointed this out from the pictures that the guys with Enel looked like the third figure while the other two were Shandorians and Skypieans). Trouble is, I don't know if Enel's guys got named. I know some round AP gave them a name related to where they came from... One-Winged Hawk 17:57, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Separate Races and Tribes Because of how the template is used with categorization the actual races are wrong. Using the Longarm article opening as an example "The Longarm Tribe is a tribe composed of people with long arms, which have two joints in them." That implies that they are just a tribe of humans instead of their own actual race. SeaTerror (talk) 16:38, January 29, 2018 (UTC) And giants are large humans, merfolk are humans with a tail and gills, sky people are humans with wings, and mink are hairy humans. The problem is the page's opening. Rhavkin (talk) 19:05, January 29, 2018 (UTC) It's part of the problem. It should be split from each other since a tribe isn't the same thing as a race. The category is also like that. SeaTerror (talk) 21:31, January 29, 2018 (UTC) I got a feeling that if not handled carefully this will became a very racist discussion, so let some things straight first: *The fact the the group is called "tribe" doesn't mean it's not a different race. *The Land, Sea, and Sky Based, and Crossbreeds I believe a rightfully called races. *Technology and Devil Fruits Based are artificial races, but races nonetheless (like artificial Devil Fruits are Devil Fruit nonetheless). *I think only Offworld and Culture Based and Miscellaneous should be discussed. Rhavkin (talk) 22:30, January 29, 2018 (UTC) It would be two separate categories. Longarms and Longlegs as an example are both a race and a tribe. We know for a fact they are separate races because of the slave list. SeaTerror (talk) 23:11, January 29, 2018 (UTC) If its about the categories, why open a discussion here? Rhavkin (talk) 07:23, January 30, 2018 (UTC) It's about both. This template also calls cyborgs a race. SeaTerror (talk) 18:04, January 30, 2018 (UTC) How exactly are they different from other Technology and Devil Fruits Based races? Rhavkin (talk) 15:56, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Because they're not actually races. SeaTerror (talk) 16:27, February 1, 2018 (UTC) "Race is a concept used in the categorization of humans into groups, called races or racial groups, based on combinations of shared physical traits, ancestry, genetics, and social or cultural traits." Race (human categorization). I think mechanical body parts count as "shared physical traits". Rhavkin (talk) 16:42, February 1, 2018 (UTC) That's not how it works at all. SeaTerror (talk) 17:02, February 1, 2018 (UTC) What doesn't work how? Rhavkin (talk) 17:19, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Having a mechanical part doesn't suddenly make them a new race. SeaTerror (talk) 17:37, February 1, 2018 (UTC) So again, how exactly are they different from other Technology and Devil Fruits Based races? What is the difference between mechanical body parts and animals legs for example? Rhavkin (talk) 17:55, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Cyborgs are not a race. 18:01, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Define "Race". Rhavkin (talk) 18:10, February 1, 2018 (UTC) You already did. Your genetics don't change just because you happen to have a robotic arm. SeaTerror (talk) 17:18, February 2, 2018 (UTC) The definition from wikipedia which I mentioned clearly says genetics isn't the only criteria. Rhavkin (talk) 17:49, February 2, 2018 (UTC) It says combination and it shares only one of those. Plus "physical traits" has only ever meant skin color. SeaTerror (talk) 19:38, February 12, 2018 (UTC)